


art inspired by And Sugar-dust

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Happy Birthday Luni !!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	art inspired by And Sugar-dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Sugar-Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751114) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the anniversary of the delicious Luninosity !!  
She knows so well describe cakes and pastries !  
Here's a birthday fanart inspired by one of her sweetest fanfic: And Sugar-dust.  
This is Charles and Erik who makes the cake ! But I seem to remember that they will soon be busy with other things in this story ! ^_^' ! 

Happy Birthday Luni !!!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15041906010373701.jpg.html)


End file.
